The Lord Of The War
by Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los padres de Issei hubieran muerto?, ¿si fue adoptado por un ex-militar condecorado y una científica?, ¿si una traición de cierta heredera Gremory de cabello rojo lo marco con una traición?, ¿y si cierta castaña amante del Kendo se hace su única ancla para mantenerse cuerdo?...Lean y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas noches...tardes...mañanas...o cuando estés leyendo esto**_

 _ **Soy yo, Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**_

 _ **Vengo con una idea que no dejaba de taladrar en mi mente desde hace unos días y al fin la escribí**_

 _ **Es provisional, más bien, un One-Shot, pero si quieren que la continúe, lo hare**_

 _ **Dejen en los comentarios**_

 **-The Lord Of The War-**

 **La guerra**

Hay varias reacciones por el tema de la guerra, pero en realidad casi nadie sabe su significado o todos tienen un significado diferente...

Por ejemplo...

Un general del ejercito conocido creía fervientemente que la guerra era un medio para la paz, hizo aprender a todos los soldados a su mando este mantra...

 _ **-"Si vis pacem, para bellum**_ _"_

Latín, ¿significado?...

-" _ **Si quieres paz, prepara la guerra"**_

Otros, sin embargo, creían que la guerra era solo un rio de sangre innecesario, que todo se resolvía solo confiando en la justicia de un país totalmente podrido y corrupto...

Y finalmente la definición oficial de "guerra"

La **guerra,** en su sentido estrictamente técnico, es aquel conflicto social en el que dos o más grupos humanos relativamente masivos se enfrentan de manera violenta, preferiblemente, mediante el uso de armas de toda índole, a menudo con resultado de muerte y daños materiales de una entidad considerable...

Sin embargo, si le preguntaban al Coronel Hyoudou Issei su opinión sobre la guerra seria una respuesta concisa, directa y clara...

-" _me importa una mierda lo que significa, es una forma de desahogarme sin tener que ir a prisión y me pagan por ello"_

Ciertamente, para algunos hombres la guerra no significaba nada más que un mísero juego, una mera distracción de sus cotidianas y aburridas vidas, un modo de escape de todo lo que son...

 **Una liberación**

Todos tenemos un punto limite, no importa que fue lo que lo causo, un rompimiento, una traición, una perdida. Ahora la pregunta realmente es...

¿Qué pasa con todos aquellos que llegan a su limite?

Simple, el 85% de ellos toman la opción más cobarde y se suicidan...

Más sin embargo...

El otro 15% tiene dos opciones, cárcel...

¿Por qué?

Todos los humanos son seres codicioso, avaros, fáciles de corromper por la oscuridad y fáciles de segar ante un problema, ¿Cuál seria la opción más concreta que alguien puede tomar en una situación así?, muy sencillo...

 **Venganza**

Buscan desesperadamente un punto, objeto o persona en la cual desquitar su ira, lo cual los lleva a hacer actos violentos e inmorales hasta saciar su deseo de justicia, lo cual en muchos casos termina en asesinatos o robos a bancos, algo ilegal, por supuesto...

O bien, el ejercito

En su desesperación de ver su mundo derrumbarse ante sus ojos, intentan encontrar una manera de saciar su ira de manera "legal", ¿la solución...?

 **El Ejercito**

Sin saber que se condenan a una vida llena de soledad, muerte, desesperación, donde por lo regular menos del 80% de los soldados sale con vida de su primera misión oficial como un cabo recién salido de la capacitación...

¿Cómo lo sabia?

Desgraciadamente, Hyoudou Issei experimento ambas...

¿Cómo era posible?

Verán, la vida del Coronel no fue nada fácil, para comenzar, sus padres murieron a sus 4 años, su madre primero al darle a luz y su padre asaltado de camino al supermercado por una barra de chocolate, para él...

Después de eso, se la paso escapando de cualquier orfanato donde lo dejaban, las autoridades ni siquiera tenían idea de como pasaba eso, hasta que una familia se intereso en él y lo adopto, aunque el pequeño les llamara "papa y mama", muy en el fondo de su corazón, los rechazaba rotundamente...

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era una pareja normal al ver todos los diplomas de su "madre" y las conmemoraciones de guerra que pertenecían a su "padre"…

Cuando se armo de valor para preguntar, le contaron que su "madre" era una científica muy reconocida a nivel mundial debido a que descifro, con ayuda de diversos científicos, la formula del super soldado...

La cual por cierto obtuvieron gracias a que encontraron los restos de Steve Roches en uno de los casquetes polares...

Y su "padre" era un soldado muy reconocido por su récord perfecto de misiones cumplidas, además de ser un experto en todos los ámbitos que el ejercito podría tener...

Así que como no quería ser un "hijo" del que tuvieran que avergonzarse, les pidió de manera insistente que lo amaestraran en todo lo que supieran, a lo cual se negaron rotundamente, pues pensaron que era algo pasajero, pero para sus sorpresa, después de un mes aún seguía insistiendo, por lo que tomaron la decisión que crearía al soldado perfecto para el ejercito...

Le enseñaron **todo** lo que estaba a su alcance

Desarrollaron su cerebro a tales niveles que podía mantener un partido de ajedrez con su "madre" y incluso ayudarla en algunos de sus experimentos, eso fue la parte fácil, pues su "madre" era suave, si veía que se trababa en algo lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, si veía que estaba cansado lo mandaba a dormir aun cuando no llevara ni la mitad de sus ejercicios hechos, fue justo ahí, donde en realidad la considero su madre...

Su "padre" por otro lado...

Era estricto, en cada entrenamiento daba su 100% sin contenerse ni un poco, aún cuando sabia que era solo un niño, en cada clase forzaba al pequeño a rebasar su limite y seguir, no le daba instrucciones de hacer nada, simplemente que se guiara por su instinto...

Y meses después de cumplir los 10 años, su "padre" lo llevo a los barrios bajos para que viera la crueldad de este mundo de la manera más cruda posible, ¿Por qué?, simplemente porque creyó que estaba listo, pero eso no fue la peor parte, si no que...

Lo dejo **solo** en esos barrios, solo con un cuchillo y una pistola con 5 cargadores por **todo** un mes...

Y de alguna manera, el pequeño niño sobrevivió a todo y contra todo pronostico, contra todos los que lo intentaban asaltar, secuestrar, matar, violar, golpear y diversas cosa mucho más peligrosas...

Fue en ese preciso momento, que el niño dejo de ser niño para convertirse en hombre, que el hombre dejo de serlo para convertirse en arma y el arma dejo de serlo para dar paso a algo mucho más temible...

Un ente **sin** corazón

Cuando su "padre" fue a buscarlo, sin duda se sorprendió al ver la mirada de su "hijo", era la de un hombre que no tenia nada que perder, que no se tocaba el corazón a la hora de matar, no importaba si fueran niño, bebes o ancianos...

Cuando llego a su casa, su madre lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi se dislocaba su columna vertebral, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído, como si fuera su verdadera madre sanguínea, cosa que por supuesto el niño lo consideraba así...

Días después, su "padre" le pidió un entrenamiento para ver que tanto había avanzado en sus habilidades y fue tal y como lo predijo, era un excelente peleador en cualquier ámbito, aunque mentiría si dijera que se le estrujaba el corazón al ver la mirada vacía del pequeño...

Así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió...se disculpo

Se disculpo de manera sincera con su "hijo", le explico el porque de sus acciones y se abrió de manera completa al niño, ¿el resultado?...

El niño **perdonó** a su padre

Poco después de eso, comenzaba a ser el mismo niño travieso que era, para alegría de sus padres, cuando cumplió 16 años cometió el peor error de su vida...

 **Entro** en la Academia Kou

Debido a sus altas notas y su historial limpio y excelente de comportamiento le ofrecieron una oportunidad para asistir a casi cualquier preparatoria, entre ellas la Academia Kou, famosa por ser una de los mejores planteles estudiantiles en todo Kou, que un año antes era exclusivamente de mujeres...

El adolescente no dudo 2 veces en aceptar, no por las mujeres, si no por el plantel en si, había escuchado que tenían el mejor plantel de ciencia de toda la ciudad...

Por supuesto fue difícil acoplarse a una escuela en la que la mayoría de la población eran femeninas enojadas por creer que todos los hombres que estaban ahí era unos pervertidos que querían ligar con chicas...

Cosa que por supuesto era todo lo contrario a su caso, si bien, la mayoría era cierto, el era la excepción...

Aunque siempre se reía de dos idiotas pervertidos que no aprendían por ninguna de las golpizas que el club de Kendo les daba, claro, nunca metió las manos al fuego por ellos...

Además el tenia sus propios problemas, al parecer, las dos líderes del club de Kendo tenían un ojo puesto en el...

La razón es que después de clases estaba estresado por que tenia unas ganas de partirle la cara al idiota que lo insulto, pero se contuvo, no necesitaba resaltar, como sea, se encontraba practicando Kendo, el Kendo más mortal que sabia, contra el muñeco de practica que tenia una foto del mismo idiota...

Al parecer estaba tan metido que no se dio cuenta de que el club de Kendo había llegado para una practica de improviso y llevaban viendo casi todo, bueno, algunas, otras simplemente se desmallaron por intentar seguir los movimientos del joven …

Una vez el castaño se quedo satisfecho con la cara destrozada de su "adversario" se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por las chicas, por lo que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió...corrió como si no hubiera un mañana

A la mañana siguiente, la capitana y vice-capitana le pidieron públicamente que se uniera al club y que reemplazara a la castaña como líder del club, cosa que sorprendió a todos, era bien sabido que el club de Kendo era uno de los tantos clubes con política "anti-chicos"

El joven rechazó amablemente su oferta y dio un buen argumento del porque de su decisión, aunque claro todo era inventado, no por nada era un genio estratega, las chicas aceptaron pero le advirtieron que lo estarían vigilando

De eso pasaron semanas, antes de que el joven se cansara de tener 2 sombras de más y hablo con ellas directamente, pidiendo de manera amable que lo dejaran en paz, pronto la peli-rosa cedió y lo dejo en paz, pero la castaña era otra historia, ella era insistente y terca, por lo que el joven la invito a salir para que le preguntara todas las dudas sin tener que averiguarlas indirectamente, a lo que la chica acepto...

La cita fue agradable, comenzaron sobre como había aprendido Kendo y luego, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, terminaron hablando de sus gustos y sus planes a futuro

Después de su cita, ellos dos se hicieron buenos amigos, no paso de ahí, aunque los dos querían, los meses pasaron y el joven conoció a su peor pesadilla...

A su razón de casi enloquecer...

Su pesadilla hecha realidad...

Su pozo negro sin fondo...

Su perdición...

Su oscuridad...

 **Rias Gremory**

Ella era una de las ídolos de toda la academia, la conoció cuando estaba haciendo ejercicio en un parque, su cabellera carmesí llamo su atención al instante, se acercó un poco tímido y trato de iniciar una conversación, a lo cual ella le siguió el juego

Pocas semanas después ellos eran una pareja oficial ante los ojos de todos, la amiga del joven lo felicito y le revelo que también estaba saliendo con el único ídolo masculino de toda la escuela, a lo cual el también la felicito

Tan solo unos meses después, el joven futuro Coronel junto a su amiga estaban entrando en el club de la pelirroja, pues resultaba que los novios de ambos estaban en el mismo club...

Y ahí todo se fue a la mierda, la castaña callo de rodillas llorando en silencio, murmurando incoherencias y el joven apretó fuertemente sus puños al punto de hacerlos sangrar, sus ojos se dilataron, permitiéndole ver por segunda vez en su vida lo cruel que es la vida en su estado más puro...

¿La razón?, ahí, en ese viejo edificio, en esa vieja sala, sobre ese viejo escritorio que rechinaba en cada movimiento...

Rias Gremory y Kiba Yuuto estaban **teniendo sexo**

El joven no soporto esto, cada palabra que salía de la boca de la pelirroja era como el peor veneno que se inyectaba en su corazón, ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver a su amiga, pues sabia que estaba peor que el, al ser su primera experiencia en el amor...

La abrazo con cariño y la saco de ahí, justo antes de que la pelirroja dejara salir un grito de éxtasis puro, cosa que solo aumentaba el odio en el joven...

Llevo a su amiga a su casa, donde le explico todo a sus padres, quienes accedieron a que se quedara esa noche, claro, después de llamar a los padres de la castaña y obtener su aprobación...

Cuando el joven comprobó que su amiga estaba tranquila al verla hacer la cena junto a su madre, subió a su cuarto y tomo un cuchillo militar, solo eso necesitaba, por supuesto que el tenia premiso para portar cualquier tipo de arma, por lo que si lo atrapaban la culpa caería en él y no en su padre...

Cuando bajo, vio a sus padres y su amiga sentados en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo con una sonrisa, misma que se borro al ver su rostro sombrío, todos sabían lo que iba a hacer y al parecer nadie iba a detenerlo...

El joven se despidió de sus padres, pidiendo perdón por cualquier falta que halla hecho y que espetaba verlos de nuevo, a lo cual hicieron los mismo, y se despidió de su amiga de una manera...inusual

La beso, excusando con que podría ser su ultimo beso en un buen tiempo, a lo que ella le dio un beso aún más profundo, para la buena suerte

Aún tras haber salido de su casa, pudo escuchar los sollozos de su amiga y su madre, prefirió ignorarlos, no tenia tiempo, el bastardo podría irse...

Llego al viejo edificio y, como prefijo, a penas se estaba poniendo el pantalón mientras la pelirroja estaba tomando una ducha, cosa que aprovecho para hacer volver al ente al que no le importaba matar, al que no le interesa nada, y ya con eso listo...

La carnicería **comenzó**

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al tipo de terminar de vestirse, le cayó de improviso y sin descanso le regalo una lluvia de golpes sin fin, en donde el rubio tenía todas las de perder...

Cuando la pelirroja por fin salió, un poco confundida por todo el ruido de afuera, soltó un grito de horror al ver al rubio cortado y magullado de todas partes, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que...

Kiba Yuuto había sido... **castrado**

El castaño se encontraba en una silla en una esquina de la habitación, mirando las reacciones de la pelirroja, la cual se mostraba aún más preocupada de lo que se preocupaba por él, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer...

Después de una acalorada platica donde la pelirroja le pedía disculpas y le rogaba por no matarla y él joven solo se reía de manera cínica por el propio cinismo de la pelirroja...

Cuando por fin se hartó, decidió que era hora de hacer sufrir a la pelirroja todo lo que él había sufrido, y valla que lo hizo...

Al terminar, Rias Gremory no era más una cara bonita y perfecta, ahora prácticamente era irreconocible, aunque eso tampoco fue lo peor, el joven, sacando un paquete de serillos de su pantalón...

 **Quemó** la vagina de la pelirroja

Al terminar su trabajo, se quedó observando por unos minutos a los adolescentes que, si bien irreconocibles, estaban vivos, estaba seguro de que lo iban a denunciar en cuanto los descubrieran, no le interesaba

Camino al baño para poder lavar sus manos y su cuchillo, viendo fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, preguntándose si esto sería suficiente...

Salió de ahí a paso tranquilo, queriendo admirar el cielo nocturno que francamente estaba hermoso, como si quisiera hacer feliz a sus espectadores, con el joven estando en primera fila

A la mañana siguiente, Akeno Himeragi los encontró y corrió a contarle a todos, sin esa molesta sonrisa que él joven odiaba con todo su ser...

Llamaron a sus padres, al hospital y a los oficiales de policía, por supuesto, el joven hizo una excelente actuación al llorar desconsoladamente al ver el cuerpo de su "novia"

Todos en la escuela le dieron el pésame, a él y los padres de la pelirroja, pues los dos estaban en coma

Meses después, despertaron, y contaron todo lo que paso a las autoridades, quienes de inmediato pusieron en custodia al joven futuro Coronel y preguntaron su versión de los hechos...algo que el conto con lujo de detalles

Al terminar, el juez cometió la estupidez de encerrar al joven en la cárcel, y, sin saberlo, solamente había hecho una cosa con esa decisión...

 **Enfurecer** a la bestia

El joven no estaba enojado por enviarlo a prisión, podía sobrevivir fácilmente en ella, pero ver a su madre llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su padre y a la castaña llorando aún más fuerte en el hombro de su padre...

Ese día se juró que haría pagar a pagar a los Gremory por todo lo que obligaron a pasar a su familia y su mejor amiga...

A lo largo de su condena, se hizo de un grupo de fieles seguidores, peligrosos, pero fieles a su persona, a parte, era el primer y mejor traficante de cualquier cosa que pidieran, además, durante su estadía se dejó de bromas y termino la preparatoria, la universidad e hizo una carrera en finanzas

Cuando la condena se terminó, el joven futuro Coronel ahora de 20 años salió de la cárcel, con un plan tan elaborado que haría hasta al más listo confundirse y aterrarse por tan malvado plan

Aunque lo primero que hizo fue encontrarse con su familia, quien ya estaba esperando detrás de esos muros que lo contuvieron por tanto tiempo, sonriéndole de manera cálida, corrió a abrasarlos de manera automática

Platicaron de camino a casa, al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado en nada, seguían viviendo en esa humilde casa en Kou, la castaña se graduó de la academia y entro a la universidad, en la que actualmente iba por su segundo año...

Aunque se sorprendio enormemente al saber que la castaña se separó de su amiga peli rosa, ya que ella había dejado el Kendo por culpa de su novio, por lo que ella se esforzó al máximo en el Kendo, logrando crear un único estilo, letal y preciso

Rias Gremory y Kiba Yuuto habían estado en terapia psicológica una vez que salieron del hospital, solo para descubrir que estaban demasiado afectados y a cada persona con cabello castaño y ojos de color caramelo que veían entraban en un ataque de nervios y de pánico al mismo tiempo, por lo que su trauma era grande...

Tomó un año entero para que pudieran tolerar a los castaños, y medio año para que volvieran a tener conciencia de sí mismos...

El joven futuro Coronel casi se moría de la risa al saber que intentaron de todo por despertar de la "pesadilla" en la que estaban, para después caer en una profunda depresión al saber que jamás podrían volver a ser "uno"…

Los padres de los dos intentaron de todo para que los "problemas" de sus hijos se arreglaran, los mejores especialistas en cirugías, en cambio de sexo, aunque no entendía para que un doctor así, cirugía plástica, en fin, de todo

Pero al final, **nadie** pudo hacer **nada** para ayudarlos...

Poco después de unos meses, la relación del rubio y la pelirroja se iba desmoronando poco a poco, desde peleas por cualquier cosa hasta discusiones fuertes, igual, por una tontería, está de más decir que no duraron más allá de unos cuantos meses

Luego, el rubio hizo algo que el joven no pudo creer, el rubio tuvo el descaro, el cinismo, el pendejismo de...

Ir a pedirle a la castaña que **volvieran**

El joven a penas y podía creer el cinismo de ese idiota, ni siquiera en la cárcel encontró tal cinismo, pero se tranquilizó al ver el video donde su mejor amiga castaña lo mandaba por un tubo de una manera cruel y tajante, justo como él se lo enseño...

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, se encontró con su amiga, ciertamente tubo un rubor enorme al ver lo bien que le sentaron los años, ahora usaba el cabello suelto hasta la espalda baja, sus hermosos ojos color caramelo brillando reflejando al sol, con una figura que dejaba en ridículo a Rias Gremory, por lo bien proporcionada que estaba

Tubo un rubor aún más fuerte al ser descubierto por su amiga, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona y unas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en lo profundo de su corazón

-" _¿Qué pasa?, ¿tantos años de no ver a una mujer están cobrando factura?"-_

Siempre que ese recuerdo llegaba a su mente, reía como loco, si bien, no fueron palabras amorosas como las de sus padres, sirvieron para que se olvidara por completo de todo por unos momentos

Después se lanzó a sus brazos, pronunciando palabras dulces que por supuesto jamás olvidaría, claro, ellos olvidaron un factor muy importante, los padres del joven estaban a sus espaldas, tomando un centenar de fotografías...

Por supuesto eso los hizo separarse, mucho al disgusto del joven, con un sonrojo, de diferentes niveles, color manzana para la castaña y una línea que cruzaba la nariz para el joven...

Después del momento vergonzoso, procedieron a entrar a su casa, donde el joven futuro Coronel se llevó la sorpresa de los padres de la castaña lo esperaba adentro, con miradas serias y duras dirijidas a su persona, aunque el joven sorprendió a los padres y a la misma castaña al no ponerse nervioso o incomodo ante su mirada

Procedieron a tomar asiento, claro, las respectivas familias de cada lado, aunque los padres de la castaña se sorprendieron de nuevo al ver que el joven tomaba el asiento que los encaraba directamente, no intentando escudarse detrás de sus padres..

Tuvieron una acalorada conversación, donde los padres preguntaban y el joven contestaba, en algunas preguntas era tajante y en otras se abría una conversación amena, en toda la conversación, la castaña y los padres del joven se mantuvieron al margen totalmente

Los padres de la castaña sonrieron satisfechos al terminar la conversación, confundiendo de manera leve al joven, aunque la declaración que hicieron a continuación shockeo a todos los presentes

-" _hemos decidido dejar el país, pero no queríamos dejar a nuestra pequeña sola, por lo cual, queremos que Kaori-chan se case antes de que nos vallamos con una persona noble, y para nosotros, Issei-kun es el mejor candidato"-_

Al instante la castaña exploto en rubor, murmurando palabras inaudibles, que fueron aún más imposibles de escuchar ante los gritos de felicidad de la madre del joven, incluso se puso a saltar de la alegría al saber que su pequeño estaba creciendo...

El padre del joven castaño le sonrió con aceptación, dando a entender que él también estaba de acuerdo en todo el asunto...

Todas las miradas se concentraron en el joven, quien había tenido la cabeza hacia abajo todo el tiempo...

El joven dudaba, no creyendo que fuera la mejor opción, aspiro aire de manera tranquila, procedió a revelar todos sus planes, sin introducción, solo, comenzó a contar lo que él quería hacer que, si bien no terminaba con nadie muerto por su mano, era probable que terminarían muertos al menos dos personas

Los padres de la castaña se sorprendieron ante el plan del joven, era demasiado para que ellos lo entendieran, pero lo hicieron difícilmente, pero lo hicieron, por lo que comprendieron que el joven castaño no creía que fuera la mejor opción, por lo que pronunciaron unas palabras de aliento al joven, quien termino aceptando

La boda no fue costosa ni lujosa y mucho menos de alta alcurnia, solo fue en un lugar tranquilo, con la familia y los amigos de la castaña, pues el joven no tenía muchos al haber salido apenas hace unos días...

La luna de miel fue perfecta, en opinión de la joven pareja, claro, en ningún momento salieron de la habitación, aunque ninguno de los dos se quejaba

Cuando llegaron, el joven compro una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, perfecta para una pareja con hijos, después, el joven busco trabajo en una empresa, en la cual lo aceptaron con gusto por ser tan joven y tener titulo

Con el paso de los meses, el joven castaño avanzó hasta llegar casi a ser un miembro del concejo de la compañía, claro, sin descuidar a su esposa...

La llevaba a cenas espontaneas, cada vez que estaba la llevaba a la feria, cada vez que ella quería tenían sexo hasta el amanecer y al despertar él ya estaba esperándola con el desayuno servido, pero lo más respetable, era que era completamente fiel a su esposa, en resumen, era el esposo perfecto

La castaña era tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír en todo el día, no importaba nada que le pasara, con solo pensar en su esposo una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sonrisa que crecía cuando le hacía visitas espontaneas a cada momento

No hacía falta decir que era la envidia de todas sus amigas, siempre alagando a su esposo y pidiendo concejos para "atrapar" a alguien igual, a lo cual ella aceptaba gustosa

Claro que aunque se hubiera casado, la castaña seguía estudiando, a lo cual su joven esposo acepto gustoso, convencido de que tenía que acabar la carrera que ella eligió, siempre y cuando no se excediera con sus entrenamientos de Kendo, a lo que ella siempre se reía nerviosa, siempre se pasaba con sus entrenamientos y llegaba a casa agotada, aunque su esposo siempre la estaba esperando con la cena servida y una cálida sonrisa...

Retomando la carrera del castaño, poco a poco se hacía nombre entre los socios, uno de los cuales era su ex-suegro, el cual, al escuchar su nombre, exigió que lo despidieran, pero al no dar ningún problema y siempre sobresalir por su trabajo tan eficiente, no logro nada

Una vez que llego a donde quería llegar, comenzó su plan, al ya tener un nombre y fama entre los socios y asegurarse de tener palabra entre el circulo de socios, comenzó a estropear la reputación de los Gremory

Primero no era nada más que comentarios espontáneos, luego conversaciones acaloradas con otros acerca de porque era un socio, hasta tener la seguridad de que la reputación de la familia Gremory estaba completamente destrozada

Una vez hecho esto, poco a poco comenzó a adueñarse con la riqueza de los Gremory, de manera lenta y constante, sin que nadie ni nada se diera cuenta...

Después de aproximadamente un años, el apellido Gremory no era más que objeto de burlas, al saber que toda la familia termino vagando en las calles y, según se rumoreaba, la señora Gremory y su hija terminaron como prostitutas, aunque muy caras, según los altos mandos

Cuando cumplió su venganza, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía un buen empleo, no tenía despechos en su corazón, y tenía una hermosa esposa que lo amaba profundamente, cosa que el correspondía

Pronto, el joven castaño alcanzó un puesto tan importante en la empresa que podía faltar siempre que quisiera sin razón aparente, claro que lo aprovechaba y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su esposa en una habitación, la castaña siempre terminaba con una notable cojera pero con una sonrisa radiante

Pero como todos sabemos...

 **Nada es para siempre**

El castaño tuvo que volver a ver la crueldad del mundo con sus propios ojos cuando un día que había tenido junta en la empresa llegando a casa, la policía estaba en patio junto con sus vecinos

De manera rápida exigió saber lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie tenía el valor de verlo a la cara o de hablar, grito el nombre de su esposa, notando que ella faltaba...

Entro a su casa corriendo, aun cuando los oficiales le habían recomendado que no lo hiciera, para caer de rodillas...

Ahí...

En su sala...

Su amada esposa...

 **Asesinada**

Usaba un hermoso vestido azul, pues él le había prometido que terminando la junta la llevaría a cenar, sus hermosos ojos abiertos en shock y tristeza, su castaño cabello caía hacia el suelo

Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero él la ignoro, sintió como lo llamaban, pero él lo ignoro, simplemente lloro con toda su fuerza, con toda su tristeza de compañía

No le importo que los policías presentes lo miraran con lastima, no le importo manchar su costoso traje al abrasar a su esposa, no le importo que todos vieran sus lágrimas...pues la había perdido

Su mejor amiga, su confidente, su ancla para evitar caer en la locura, su razón de ser feliz...su todo

 **Había desaparecido**

Días después, sus padres llegaron y lo consolaron, pero ahora él era solo la cascara vacía de su hijo, los dos lo supieron al verlo a los ojos, no había luz, ni un destello de enojo, simplemente...no había nada

Le informaron que el asesino de su esposa era uno de renombre, buscado por todos, encontrado por nadie, ningún ser vivo tenía la certeza de donde se encontraba

¿Su nombre?

 **Sairaorg Bell**

El castaño salió de la jefatura sin pronunciar palabra, no contestaba llamadas, no mensajes, no nada, simplemente desapareció...

Meses después, el joven castaño se encontraba frente a una mansión a las afueras de Italia, ¿la razón?

 **Encontró a Sairaorg Bell**

Fue demasiado fácil encontrarlo, francamente, el castaño no tenía idea de porque la policía no podía, pero tampoco le importaba, igual, no iba a vivir después de su "visita"

No tomo cuidado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente tomo un camión de basura y lo estrello contra la puerta, preparado para morir si con eso se llevaba al maldito hijo de put*

Fue una guerra con todo el honor y peso de la palabra, balas volando, bombas explotando, gritos agónicos, sangra volando, radios sonando, personas pidiendo piedad

Aunque todos tienen varias cosas en común, el horror pintado en sus ojos, la expresión de miedo, muriendo en ríos de su propia sangre, llorando el nombre de su familia, pero la más importante, todos morían por la misma arma, por la misma mano, con la misma última mirada de los gélidos ojos caramelo, todos morían por un hombre convertido en bestia, bestia que no conocía la palabra piedad...

 **Hyoudou Issei**

Al final, con sus manos manchadas de sangre de más de 1000 personas, la respiración errática, sudando, tambaleando, con heridas leves que no detenían su avance, lo consiguió

Consiguió estar frente a frente al maldito bastardo que mato a su esposa, con sus ojos negros brillando en diversión, con armas en mano...

 **Comenzaron una lucha a muerte**

Ambos lo sabían, uno de ellos tenía que morir, aunque a ninguno le parecía importar, en los ojos del castaño brillando la ira y el odio y en los del pelinegro la diversión

La batalla fue impresionante y aterradora, los pocos cobardes que se habían escondido y sobrevivido estaban impresionados, ni siquiera podían ver una imagen sólida, simples choques de figuras en el aire

Al final...

La cabeza de Sairaorg Bell estaba **rodando por el piso**

El castaño la observo detenidamente, sonriendo de manera psicópata al ver como la sonrisa arrogante y la diversión en sus ojos fue remplazado por el miedo y el horror

Son miramientos vacío el cargador de su arma en el cuerpo de su enemigo y luego se sentó a observar todo lo que había hecho, muchos intentaron matarlo en ese momento, pero no fueron ningún problema para el castaño

Para cuando la policía llego, el castaño estaba sobre una pila de muertos, mirando a la luna que se alzaba, impotente y hermosa, al igual que su esposa

Lo exportaron a su país, donde le condenaron a sentencia perpetua por tantas vidas que segó, no le intereso, se sentía en paz consigo mismo y nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso

Tres meses después, la Tercera Guerra Mundial comenzó y Japón estaba tan desesperada por ganar que le ofrecieron unirse al ejercito bajo la custodia del comandante en jefe, cosa que acepto, cualquier cosa para salir de ahí, era demasiado aburrido

De inmediato lo mandaron a misiones prácticamente suicidas, donde el castaño tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su esposa el final, pero nunca pasaba

 **Siempre regresaba en una sola pieza**

Prácticamente así se la paso, entre misiones suicidas y conmemoraciones, hasta obtener el rango de Coronel, y se forjo un nombre, representando con orgullo a su ciudad natal...

 **Hyoudou Issei,** **Kou's killer**

 **!Y corte¡**

 _ **Como les digo, la idea es provisional, originalmente pensada como One-Shot pero si enserio les gusta puedo hacer una serie**_

 _ **Sin más que decir**_

 _ **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Muerte?

_**Buenas, para lo que esperaron continuacion de esta historia aquí esta...**_

 _ **Ahora, Naruto agüero tus ideas son buenas, pero se me ocurrio algo que, a mi parecer, es mejor, ojala lo disfrutes**_

 _ **Y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios positivos que resivio esta historia...**_

 _ **Sin más, que lo disfruten...**_

 **Muerte**

¿Qué es la muerte?

La religión del cristianismo cree firmemente que es cuando Dios Jesucristo reclama tu alma para llevarla a un mejor lugar a que espere para resucitar...

El budismo piensa que existe la reencarnación, la **muerte** es un estado de traslado, el cuerpo actual esta demasiado usado por tu alma y esta cambia de cuerpo...

Y me podía tirar horas, días, semanas, meses, años intentando poner todos los puntos de vista acerca de este tema tan extenso, así que iré directamente a la definición oficial...

 _-"La_ _ **muerte**_ _es el_ _ **término de la vida**_ _a causa de la imposibilidad orgánica de sostener el proceso homeostático. Se trata del final del organismo vivo que se había creado a partir de un nacimiento"-_

Sin embargo, nadie puede comprobar cual es la verdad...

A lo largo de la historia, se han dado muchos tipos de muerte, por edad, por paro cerebral, por asesinato, por cáncer, por que tu cabeza sea separada de tu cuerpo...en fin, las diferentes maneras de morir no es algo bonito para una intro...

¿Por qué hablamos de muerte?...simple

Es lo que le esta **pasando** ahora mismo **a Hyoudou Issei**

Efectivamente...como lo escuchas...

Ahí...

Tendido en el pasto teñido de un rojo carmesí...

Rodeado de miles de cuerpos mutilados...

Con una escopeta aun apretada fuertemente entre sus manos...

El Coronel Hyoudou Issei, el **Kou's killer** , estaba mirando directamente al cielo con sus vacíos ojos caramelo...

El castaño sabía de sobra que jamás podría ir al cielo, también estaba de sobra preguntar, por lo cual no esperaba encontrar nada agradable, pero aun así...no podía evitar sonreír

Había estado 4 malditos años en este infierno de balas, aceptando misiones imposibles de resolver para cualquiera y sin embargo...

 **Siempre** regresaba

Estaba frustrado, tantas misiones que se suponía que lo matarían y aun seguía con vida...

Todos en la base lo conocían, indirectamente o directamente, pero el castaño no conocía a nadie, no hablaba más que para aceptar una misión, no salía de su cuarto a menos que fuera totalmente obligatorio...prácticamente un fantasma

Su mejor amiga era una botella de wiski, su compañía eran sus recuerdos y su confidente la luna...

Recientemente había tenido la orden de hacer tiempo para que los demás escuadrones llegaran y así recuperar Kioto de las manos de los ingleses...

Lo habían mandado con todo lo que el quisiera, prácticamente le dieron toda clase de armas, desde arrojadizas hasta punzo-cortantes...

Cuando llego no fue una sorpresa encontrar a toda la caballería de los ingleses esperándolo...

No tuvo consideración de su propia vida y se lanzó sin más al montón de enemigos que fácilmente podrían ser la mitad de la población de Japón e incluso me estoy quedando corto...

Sangre, balas, el pecado capital de la ira estaba reencarnado en el castaño, quien no se tentaba el corazón con nadie...

Increíblemente, el castaño logro asesinar a todos, por supuesto, es humano y todas sus heridas lo estaban matando lentamente, pero aún así era el único de pie en ese campo, antes verde ahora rojo...

Sus pies flaquearon y callo al suelo, aun con la sonrisa pintada en su cara...

-así que esto es morir...-hablo en un suave susurro, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo ardía y dolía como el infierno...

Vagamente comenzó a recordar los entrenamientos con su padre...ninguno lo había preparado para esto y aquí estaba...ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para reír...

-Kaori...-miro al cielo, donde las nubes formaban un hueco, casi pudo sentir que alguien en realidad lo estaba escuchando...

 **-CIELO-**

Los 12 serafines miraban con seriedad y tristeza al humano, habían seguido de cerca su vida, y francamente, ninguno creía que se merecía esto...

Michel había sido el más afectado, siempre pensó que ese humano era especial, desde el primer momento en que lo observo, sintió una curiosidad enorme y un sentido de protección, algo que le decía que siempre debía tener un ojos sobre el...lamentablemente para el cielo, no fue así

De haber tenido un ojo puesto en el, desde el principio, nunca se habría encontrado con esa demonio del clan Gremory, jamás habría dejado que se encontraran, hubiera movido todo el cielo para evitarlo, si ese hubiera sido el caso, ahora mismo el seria el As del cielo, de eso Michel no tenia duda alguna...

Pero ahora...nunca podría reencarnar en ángel por tantas vidas humanas que segó y todo ese odio que guarda en su corazón...

 ***SNF* *SNIF***

Ninguno de los serafines se atrevió a voltear a la puerta, ninguno de los todopoderosos serafines del cielo se atrevió a ver a la cara a la mujer que había sufrido más desde que había llegado...

Gabriel no aguanto y corrió a abrazarla, entendía porque estaba así y como su señora no permitiría que pasara por esto sola...

Miro a Michel, rogándole con la mirada que hiciera algo, aunque los dos sabían que poco podían hacer, no podían llevarlo al cielo, mucho menos reencarnarlo, y tenían las manos atadas ya que los humanos estaban demasiado cerca como para aparecer y tratar de curar sus heridas...prácticamente estaba muerto

-lo siento querida-le susurro al oído, frotando su espalda de manera tranquilizadora y hasta cierto punto maternal, nada de que extrañarse, considerando que es el ángel de los niños...

 _-Kaori...-_ todo el salón se quedo sin aliento al ver como el castaño sonreía al cielo...

Sus ojos se encendieron, destellando con la mas brillante alegría y su sonrisa se ensancho y comenzó a irradiar felicidad, mientras movía de manera temblorosa su mano a su pecho y formaba una "V"…

Abrió grandes los ojos y de ellos comenzaron a salir más lagrimas, recordaba eso, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?, era su sello, siempre con eso, después de una broma, después de aprobar con una calificación perfecta en un examen, después de ganar un partido de futbol, después de cada acenso...

- _no_ se _si en realidad me escuchas...pero lo siento, no vamos a estar juntos de nuevo...así que recuerda que no debes excederte en tus entrenamientos de Kendo...¿ne?-_

Las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro, más nunca aparato la mirada, estas iban a ser sus ultimas palabras, y ella las escucharía con gusto...

- _no quiero que olvides...que yo te gane en póker-_

Una suave sonrisa adorno sus labios, no importaba lugar, momento o distancia, siempre sabia como hacerla sonreír...

- _me hubiera gustado tener un hijo..-_

Movía la boca, aunque era inútil, por supuesto que ella también quería...

- _ojala y que no se te ocurra bajar, porque este mundo ya no es lo que era...te amo-_

 **-TIERRA-**

El Mayor Brayan era una persona que presumía acerca de que nada lo podía impresionar, se callo desde que el castaño estaba bajo su vigilancia constante...

Cada reporte de el, cuando no estaba en ninguna misión, era relativamente un fantasma, no salía de su habitación, no hablaba con nadie, no le daba una segunda mirada a nadie...

Pero en misión era otra cosa, parecía un ente totalmente diferente, ira, odio, desprecio...ni siquiera podía mirar sus ojos por más de unos minutos antes de que una sensación de muerte se apoderara de el

En un principio, cuando le encomendaron la tarea de cuidar a un ex-reo simplemente estaba desinteresado en el, ni siquiera se molesto en leer su expediente...

Sin duda se sorprendió cuando llego a la base, todos estaban afuera para recibir al nuevo, el Mayor esperaba ver a un hombre miedoso y blanco del miedo, pero encontró todo lo contrario

El hombre frente a el ni siquiera parecía vivo, era como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir pero su cuerpo aun funcionara, era demasiado extraño

Cuando leyó el registro, se sorprendió al saber que el general Hyoudou era su padre adoptivo, aunque también le daba muchas respuestas acerca del porque no estaba nervioso sabiendo que probablemente va a morir en este lugar

Desde entonces, todas las misiones suicidas eran directamente encargadas al castaño, quien no rechazaba ninguna, en un principio tuvo el descaro de subestimarlo, pero siempre le callaba la boca cuando era el único que regresaba de sus misiones, con su ropa manchada de sangre

Esta mañana todo era como siempre, incluso las misiones suicidas era rutinarias, por lo que el castaño ya estaba en su oficina, esperando su siguiente misión

-tu misión es retrasar el avance de los ingleses hasta que podamos juntar a las tropas y recuperar Kioto-

-entiendo, con permiso-

Confiaba en que si las cosas se ponían complicadas se las arreglaría, no era ignorante acerca del hecho de que no le era fiel a la nación, que solo estaba en el ejercito debido a que era su única salida de prisión y que tenia ganas de ver a su esposa en el mas allá...

Miro con indiferencia al puñado de soldados a su mando, admitía que eran buenos, pero no excelentes, no eran lo suficientemente agiles de cabeza como para sobrevivir en el frente de una batalla tan grande como esta...

Sin más, dio instrucciones de avanzar, de seguro se le estaba complicando al castaño...

Cuando llego, se quedo sin aliento, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, prácticamente el castaño hizo una masacre, miro a todos sus soldados, todos estaban pálidos, a punto de vomitar, si no es que ya...

-!esto es lo que hace un verdadero soldado, recuérdenlo¡-

Caminando más al centro, se quedo sin aliento al ver al Coronel Hyoudou Issei tirado en el piso, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en una escopeta, mirando al cielo...

Las alabanzas iban a comenzar de no ser porque el los callo de inmediato al darse cuenta de la cantidad incontable de heridas que el castaño poseía

-!medico¡-grito a todo pulmón, sabia que no habían traído a ninguno, pero era una indicación más que clara para los soldados que portaban el radio, llamen a un medico de inmediato

Sus ojos se abrieron al mirar como caía al suelo, todos se acercaron, no lo suficiente para impedirle la vista del cielo, pero si lo suficiente para escuchar...

-Kaori...-el Mayor sabia exactamente quien era, por eso entendió rápidamente que el castaño había encontrado lo que había buscado desde que se integro al ejercito...

-no se si en realidad me escuchas...pero lo siento, no vamos a estar juntos de nuevo...así que recuerda que no debes excederte en tus entrenamientos de Kendo...¿ne?-hubo un jadeo colectivo al ver como el siempre serio e indiferente Coronel tenia plasmada en su cara una sonrisa de felicidad pura...

-no quiero que olvides...que yo te gane en póker-¿en realidad eso importaba?, ni el Mayor ni nadie se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta, eran sus ultimas palabras, y tenían que ser respetadas

-me hubiera gustado tener un hijo...-el Mayor observo como todos los soldados reunidos se quitaron la boina en la cabeza y la colocaron en el corazón, a lo que el Mayor los imito, estando de acuerdo con ellos en que el castaño merecía una muerte digna

-ojala y que no se te ocurra bajar, porque este mundo ya no es lo que era...te amo-el Mayor Brayan se consideraba una persona dura, incapaz de llorar, sin embargo, de nuevo estaba equivocado

Observo con impotencia como uno de sus mejores hombres cerraba los ojos, aun con la sonrisa pintada en su cara, su respiración se paro, su corazón dejo de latir, y la vida de Hyoudou Issei termino...

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿o no?

-!respira¡-exclamo un medico totalmente asombrado y escandalizado, por lo poco que podía ver, estaba en las ultimas y se acerco solo para comprobar lo inevitable pero...!sorpresa¡

-!Batallón Omega, trasplanten al Coronel a la base lo más rápido posible, los demás nos instalaremos aquí¡-como Mayor, muchas veces había sido forzado a cambiar de estrategia o a tomar decisiones de improvisto, pero esta era sin duda el mejor giro de acontecimientos de su vida...

-!si, señor¡-

Esa noche ningún soldado en la delantera durmió, los pocos médicos estaban asiendo todo lo posible por conservar al castaño vivo y los demás soldados atrincherándose en Kioto y limpiándolo de cualquier impureza inglesa...el sacrificio del Coronel no será desperdiciado

Para la mañana siguiente, Japón había recuperado totalmente Kioto y se había atrincherado en el centro de la ciudad, habían tenido una gran batalla de la cual quedaría escrita en libros y todo por un ex-preso, que ironía, pensaba el Mayor...

Miro al cielo, no sabia que o como es que el castaño estaba vivo, pero sea lo que sea, le estaba muy agradecido, ahora solo debía luchar, cosa que era natural en el Coronel...

 **-¿?¿?¿?¿?-**

Hyoudou Issei abrió los ojos, aunque no había mucha diferencia, pensó con desaliento al notar el oscuro vacío que lo rodeaba, no sabia como termino aquí...

-aunque no me quejo, después de todo, el infierno es mejor de lo que me esperaba-comento distraídamente...

- **eres interesante, humano** -una voz gruesa resonó alrededor de todo aquel enorme vacío, asiendo que el castaño se sobresaltara...

Las llamas lo rodearon, pero estas no le quemaban, una luz lo segó unos momentos, para luego dejar ver a un Dragón Rojo, imponente y majestuoso, aunque para el castaño, era una simple lagartija

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto, con su mascara de indiferencia aferrada a su cara, a lo que el Dragon Rojo solo se ríe, aunque pareció más un resoplido que una risa

- **podría decirse que estamos en tu cabeza-** respondió con arrogancia, esperando alguna reacción del humano

-¿porque no estoy muerto?-el dragón dio un pequeño sobresalto al notar la falta de respuesta del castaño y el tono muerto usado por el mismo

Por lo que simplemente **le dijo la verdad**

El castaño escucho todo claramente, las facciones, la guerra, la muerte de dios, los Sacred Gears, los clanes demoniacos, los mecanismos de reencarnación, todo

Sobra decir que el Coronel estuvo en shock unos largos momentos, en los cuales el enorme reptil guardo silencio, esperando pacientemente la reacción de su compañero

-¿Cómo estoy vivo?-volvió a preguntar, con un tono vacío y monótono

- **reemplace tus órganos y extremidades dañadas por los de un Dragon, así que felicidades ahora eres [Humano/Dragon], más Dragon que humano, el 93% de tu cuerpo es el de un Dragon, para ser más exacto-**

El castaño guardo silencio, no pensamientos en su mente y ninguna reacción en el exterior, parecía como si ahora si estuviera muerto, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, luchabas con la esperanza de morir y cuando tu deseo esta por cumplirse una maldita lagartija lo impide y te revela otro mundo de mierda

- **te mantendré aquí por dos días para que tu cuerpo real termine de recuperarse, haz lo que quieras, pero te recomiendo que comiences a entrenar mi poder-**

Y sin más el enorme reptil desapareció entre las llamaradas de fuego, dejando solo al castaño nuevamente...

-¿el poder de un Dragon?-murmuro suave y monótonamente, mirando al vacío grande e interminable...

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Ojal les halla gustado este cap.**

 **En lo personal a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo**

 **Ahora, quiero aclarar unas cosas, FAVOR DE LEER...**

 **1.-cambiare el modo de escritura, ya que la escritura del primer capitulo era para un One-Shot y en lo personal estoy más cómodo escribiendo con más diálogos**

 **2.-ya que últimamente mi agenda esta un poco apretada debido a unos problemas y mi resisen adquirido trabajo de medio tiempo los capítulos no tendrán ninguna fecha pare ser publicados, lo lamento en realidad, pero no seré el típico autor que afirma que los capítulos estarán listos tal fecha cuando no es verdad, espero que puedan comprender**

 **3.-estoy considerando si el castaño debería tener Harem o no, estoy abierto a sugerencias y si sí debería tener, ¿Quién entra?, aclaro, las Gremory no entraran**

 **Sin más de decir...**

 **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Sus Vidas¡, se despide, Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí Issei Uchia Namikaze Dragneel, perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor y hasta el momento esto es todo lo que he podido escribir, espero que lo disfruten...**

Poder

¿Qué es el poder?

¿De qué sirve?

¿Cómo se obtiene?

Como en todas las cosas, las opiniones eran variadas y extensas...

Para unos, el poder es para proteger a sus seres queridos

Para otros, el poder es para la venganza

Para la mayoría, un escalón para poder avanzar hacia algo mucho mayor

Para Hyuodou Issei, el poder no era nada

Al castaño no le importaba el poder, no tenía ninguna meta o aspiraciones para poder utilizarlo, había completado su venganza desde hacía mucho, y sus padres no necesitaban protección más allá de la que ellos mismos podían darse

Entonces

¿Por qué él tenía poder?

No tenía ninguna clase de sentido

No era justo para los que si se lo merecían

No era algo gracioso para el castaño el hecho de tener un poder que no quería y que probablemente solo obstaculizaría a quienquiera que tenga la intención de matarlo

Ahí, sentado en su habitación, con una cerveza en la mano, el castaño se encontraba mirando el espacio vacío, como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas

No fue una sorpresa que después de poder estar de pie, los médicos le impidieran hacer misiones por al menos tres semanas, pero eso no quitaba lo frustrante que podía ser

Lo único que tenía que hacer era entrenar con el artefacto que tenía dentro de sí mismo, cosa que era todavía más frustrante aún

Desde niño, había sido instruido para explotar cada habilidad que poseyera, por eso, no importaba cuando lo intentara siempre terminaba entrenando su nuevo poder, encontrando con la sorpresa de que era inmensamente fácil controlarlo y utilizarlo

Cuando el dragón dentro de él le había contado sobre las facciones, Issei había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa, pero esa esperanza se había ido tan rápido como llego, no era posible y, si eso pasaba, ni él ni su esposa serían los mismos

-a todos los soldados de la unidad, se les solicita estar en el patio inmediatamente, repito...-

El castaño gruño, mientras se levantaba, por mucho que odiara salir de su habitación si no era para misiones, era muy consciente de que seguía siendo un simple soldado y que no podía hacer lo que quisiera por sobre las ordenes de sus superiores

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Mayor Aogiri no era una persona que perdía el tiempo con tonterías, por eso, cuando se le informo que nuevos reclutas vendrían para ser parte del frente y que la mayoría eran mujeres, los odio mucho antes de que llegaran

Ahora, él no era lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que una mujer no podía hacer nada en las guerras, simplemente sabía que todos en la base estaban estresados y tensionados y que no habían visto a una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo

Aogiri solo tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber que habría problemas

Mucho a su pesar, tendría que dejar de lado las estrategias y los planes militares para tomar medidas que impidan que sus hombres cometieran una tontería

Porque podrían estar en guerra, pero Aogiri jamás permitirá la violación en sus tropas

Primeramente, pensó en separar a los hombres de las mujeres, pero de inmediato lo desechó, primeramente, porque no tenía donde colocar a las mujeres y sería una pérdida de espacio

Luego pensó en negar a los nuevos reclutas, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de no tener más soldados, siempre eran bien recibidos

Finalmente, pensó en poner a un cuidador, hombres que estaba seguro que no harían nada, ya sea porque eran casados o perdieron el interés en otra cosa que no era la guerra, además, podrían enseñarles más mientras cuidan de ellas, así tendrían soldados más preparados y no se cometería ningún crimen

-Naomi, reúna a todos los hombres en el patio en cinco minutos-

-sí, Mayor-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saeko Busujima era una mujer que se jactaba de ser fuerte, tanto mental como físicamente

Habiendo tenía una infancia donde su padre la obligaba a llegar a sus límites todos los días practicando Kendo para defender el honor familiar, ella estaba acostumbrada a los tratos duros e indiferentes

Ella era una persona amable y empática, siempre podía sentir los problemas de una persona y siempre intentaba ayudarlos

O bueno, eso fue antes de conocer a Takashi Komuro

El chico en realidad era dulce y tímido, lo que mataba a Saeko, por eso cuando le pidió que fueran novio ella dijo que sí

Los primeros meses fueron un borrón de felicidad y dulzura para la peli morada, pero toda la pantalla se cayó cuando encontró al pelinegro besándose con una chica peli rosa

Era un motivo tonto e inmaduro, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a odiar a los hombres

Su estilo de kendo, antes hermoso y elegante, se volvió brutal y sádico, su actitud se enfrió y comenzó a ser una perra incluso con sus amigas más cercanas y comenzó a ser arrogante

Poco a poco, Saeko comenzó a quedarse sola, pero eso no le importo, gracias a eso ella pudo servir en esta guerra y se enorgullecía de ser una de las mujeres más fuertes en el servicio

La peli morada estaba feliz de poder estar finalmente en el frente de la guerra, donde toda la acción pasaba, donde se rumoreaba que solo sobrevivían los monstruos, donde se rumoreaba que existía un monstruo tan grande y atemorizante que podía matarte con tan solo su mirada, donde se rumoreaba que no había descanso entre batallas

Saeko Busujima estaba ansiosa de llegar al frente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Erza Scarlet no era considerada una persona paciente o emotiva

Desde que podía recordar, la pelirroja había vivido una vida normal, una familia amorosa, popularidad en la escuela, notas perfectas, novios perfectos

Desde que podía recordar, ella prácticamente tenía la vida hecha, por eso, cuando la guerra comenzó, y sus encantos naturales y su suerte no surtieron efecto, supo que era una inútil total

No podía hacer nada por su cuenta, no podía levantar un arma sin causar un accidente y nunca podía avanzar a más del asme reír de la base

Claro, Erza no era una persona que se pusiera a llorar, así que comenzó a entrenar, día y noche, hasta que pudo dominar perfectamente cualquier tipo de arma, de los cuales su preferida era una katana, siempre fue de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Entreno su mente para poder hacer estrategias en segundos y poder mantener la calma en momentos tensos y mortales

Por eso, cuando se le informo que iba al frente, la pelirroja se puso nerviosa inmediatamente

Erza había escuchado historias, historias de un hombre capaz de enfrentar a un ejército solo, historias de monstruos que podía soportar días sin comer o dormir, historias donde se contaba que existían personas con fuerza inhumana y resistencia increíble

Erza Scarlet estaba ansiosa de llegar a la delantera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los hombres de la delantera estaban reunidos en el "patio de juegos", el cual era un lugar de ejercicio que se usaba cuando no tenían misiones o ataques sorpresa, lo cual era en muy pocas ocasiones

El Mayor Aogiri estaba parado frente a todos, mirando al cielo, esperando a los nuevos reclutas, no sabía porque la necesidad de que todos vinieran separados, era una pérdida de recursos, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos por ahora

Issei estaba recargado en una pared alejada de todos, como siempre, los pocos que se atrevían a hablarle para felicitarlo y verificar su salud eran espantados rápidamente por su mirada, obviamente no quería estar aquí

Todos los hombres se confundieron cuando varios Jeep Wrangler se estacionaron frente a la base, obviamente, todos se tensaron y prepararon sus armas, para orgullo del Mayor Aogiri, sus hombres estaban bien entrenados, claro, jamás se los diría de frente, ya tenían el orgullo mucho subido a la cabeza

Los nuevos reclutas bajaron, aunque pareció más un desfile de moda que la simple acción de bajar de un auto, la mayoría eran bellezas exóticas y muy sensuales, además, eran mujeres, cosa que los hombres no habían visto en un tiempo

El Mayor Aogiri suspiro silenciosamente, sabía que serina un problema mucho antes de que llegaran y no se había equivocado, incluso él estuvo cautivado por su belleza, aunque sea por unos segundos, aunque claro, el Mayor sabía de alguien que ni siquiera se molestó en darles una segunda mirada

-bienvenidos al frente de esta guerra, reclutas, ahora, den un paso al frente y se les asignara un entrenador que las capacitara para poder soportar estar en el frente-se suponía que tenía que dar un discurso inspirador y cálido para su bienvenida, pero no tenía tiempo para eso

Los hombres comenzaron a lanzar piropos y chiflidos, cosa que hizo que la mayoría de las mujeres bufara y rodara los ojos, mientras que las demás simplemente los ignoraron

-Madarame, da un paso al frente-

Un hombre paso hasta adelante, luciendo un aspecto estricto y refinado, llevando su uniforme formal de soldado

-tú serás entrenador de Fujimori y Konoe, den un paso al frente-

Las nombradas dieron un paso al frente, mientras Madarame las miro, no fue una mirada de lujuria, ni de compasión, era una mirada dura y estricta, totalmente indiferente al hecho de que fueran mujeres

-¿Dónde colocaran sus pertenencias?-la voz de Madarame era dura y estricta, así como su postura

-en tu habitación-

-entendido, permiso para mostrar instalaciones-

-concedido-

-reclutas, síganme-

Todos les abrieron paso sin decir una palabra, sabían perfectamente bien que Madarame no jugaba y no toleraba a nadie que rompiera las reglas, así que inmediatamente descartaron a esas dos chicas, no estaban dispuestos a morir tan pronto

-Hayashi, da un paso al frente-

El hombre que paso al frente fue totalmente diferente, su postura era relajada y vestía unos simples pantalones, aunque todos podían ver la chispa de locura en sus ojos

-con Mori y Miyake-

-sí, síganme por aquí-el tono ligeramente cantando les confirmo que en realidad estaba loco, no obstante, obedecieron a su superior y lo siguieron sin decir una palabra

Poco a poco, los nombres en las listas se iban acabando, mientras todos los hombres miraban decepcionados, casi todos los entrenadores eran personas que no podían soportar una broma y que estaban seguros de que los matarían sin dudarlo dos veces con la suficiente provocación, así que ligar con mujeres quedo totalmente descartado de la lista

-Hyoudou, un paso al frente-

Todos, sin excepción, se estremecieron, abriendo un espacio considerable para dejar pasar al castaño, quien avanzaba con indiferencia y frialdad

-tú con Busujima y Scarlet-

 **Y corte...**

 **Ahora, ¿Por qué hice así la historia?**

 **Es porque Issei por sí solo no va a acercarse a nadie a no ser que esté obligado y esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió**

 **Sugerencias para el Harem serán apreciadas y también sus criticas**

 **Sin más**

 **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guien Sus Vidas¡**

 **Se despide...**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos**

 **No tengo una excusa que dar esta vez excepto que las cosas en la vida real se están poniendo mucho más locas estos últimos días y he estado muy presionado y corto de inspiración**

 **Pero no dejare esta historia, nunca dejare ninguna de mis historias**

 **Este es un pedazo muy corto de la historia que serbia más como aviso de que no abandonare esta historia que como capitulo en sí, pero espero que lo disfruten igualmente**

 **Ahora respondiendo a algunos comentarios**

 **Connor153: lo veras en este cap**

 **Loquendo777: si, todos los capítulos anteriores han sido más como un prólogo, pero la espera valdrá la pena, en cuando a los miembros del harem, los tomare en cuenta**

 **Naruto agüero: si, lo siento por la espera y sigo estando vivo hasta ahora**

 **Eduardoleyva: si, imagina la sorpresa que te tengo en este cap., a JB y Asako las tenía planeado integrar desde un principio, solo que todavía no logro entre lazar sus historias con coherencia, pero estoy trabajando, en cuando a las demás sugerencias, déjame pensarlo**

 **Marcos. : muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, espero que te siga gustando**

 **Sin más, y esperando que me perdonen, que disfruten...**

-no están listas-

Todos en la sala se callaron y miraron al castaño, quien miraba distraídamente por la ventana, indiferente como siempre

-debo diferir, mis reclutas ya tuvieron un entrenamiento decente y confió en que están más que calificadas para esta misión-

-estoy de acuerdo, mis chicas no pueden estar en mejor forma-

-mis reclutas pasaron con excito su entrenamiento, están listas-

-no pueden estar en mejor forma de la que están ahora-

Poco a poco, la sala se llenó de opiniones positivas hacia las personas que estaban paradas frente a ellos, todos con cierto toque de cariño, ganando miradas amorosas de todas las mujeres presentes

Issei frunció el ceño a todos, observando casi con asco como todos los presentes, quienes se enorgullecían de que su único objetivo era la guerra, miraban de manera amorosa a sus protegidas, el castaño estaba casi seguro de que la llegada de las mujeres a la base hace unas semanas causaría problemas, pero nunca imagino que causarían tanto alboroto en los altos mandos

Vio a sus dos reclutas, en estas tres semanas se habían preparado mucho, pero no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas como para entrar al campo de batalla, ni ninguna de las mujeres presentes lo estaba

-no están listas-

Y era obvio, todas parecían ansiosas, todas nerviosas, todas contentas, todas felices, como si lo que fueran a hacer seria lo mejor, como si no estuvieran conscientes de que podrían morir en unos cuantos segundos si no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas

En cualquier otro momento, todos habrían estado de acuerdo con él, pues su inexperiencia se podría ver a kilómetros, pero sus juicios habían sido nublados por emociones

Todos fruncieron el ceño, obviamente esperando una explicación, la cual nunca llego, a lo que el Mayor Aogiri tuvo que tomar la decisión

-partirán a las 0700-

Inmediatamente todos los ceños fruncidos se transformaron en sonrisas mientras Issei solo suspiraba. No molesto ni triste, simplemente un suspiro decepcionado e indiferente

-pueden retirarse-

El castaño vio con desagrado como todos inmediatamente se tomaron de las manos, se abrazaron o se besaron, claro, a él no le interesaba lo que hicieran en su tiempo libre, pero le parecía falta de profesionalismo que mesclaran sus vidas privadas con sus cargos en el ejercito

El castaño comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que sus dos reclutas lo seguían, con ceños profundos en sus caras y con muecas ligeramente heridas

-permiso para hablar, señor-

Issei chasqueo la lengua cuando escucho la voz de Erza justo antes de entrar en su habitación, suspirando, se dio vuelta y se recargo en su puerta, haciendo un gesto desinteresado de manos

-habla-

-¿estaba hablando en serio?, acerca de que no estábamos listas-

El coronel miro a las dos con indiferencia, sin preocuparse por haber herido sus sentimientos o sus deseos

-ustedes no están listas-afirmo, a lo que la pelirroja se mordió el labio, mientras la peli morada chasqueaba levemente la lengua

-¿Por qué?-

-ustedes pueden estar preparadas físicamente para esto, su cuerpo puede estar en su punto máximo de sus habilidades, pero sus mentes son débiles-

Y con eso entro a su cuarto, no estando dispuesto a dar más detalles acerca del tema, causando que Erza y Saeko soltaran un grito de frustración antes de irse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-no estaban listas-suspiro el castaño

A su alrededor el silencio lleno el lugar nuevamente, esta vez no estaban en una oficina, estaban al aire libre, frente a varias lapidas con flores

Recién acababan de acabar el funeral de todos los reclutas que cayeron en batalla, ni uno solo salió con vida de ahí

El castaño observo con indiferencia como varios de sus compañeros lloraban dolorosamente, otros lo negaban con fervor, otros simplemente entraban en shock, el simplemente se quedó indiferente

Suspiro mientras miraba unas tumbas en específico, Erza y Saeko fueron unas de las pocas que consiguieron llegar a la base vivas, pero murieron por perdida de sangre por heridas que ellas no notaron debido a la adrenalina del momento

Le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo por ahí y comenzar a irse, él no tenía ninguna conexión real además de ser su maestro y, dado que todos formaron vínculos muy especiales con todas, sentía que no era un buen lugar para el...

Encontró al Mayor Aogiri sentado en una de las pocas bancas que estaban alrededor, tenía una hielera con cervezas y una mirada pensativa en su rostro

-pensé que no tenía tiempo que perder-comento de manera plana, tomando asiento junto a él, aceptando la cerveza que le extendió

-ni siquiera yo soy tan insensible como para no hacer un brindis por camaradas caídos-

Ambos se callaron, mirando como todos los presentes reaccionaban, el castaño sintió una leve punzada de nostalgia, él ya había pasado por eso dos veces y sabía que no era bonito, pero era su culpa por encariñarse con personas que están bajo tu mando

-¿crees que hice lo correcto al enviarlas?-pregunto el Mayor, con un tono dudoso, la verdad era que ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de alguien quien fuera totalmente sincero

-no, enviarlas al frente con tan solo tres semanas de entrenamiento fue la cosa más estúpida que podías haber hecho-respondió con dureza, indiferente a los sentimientos del Mayor a su lado

Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, aunque ahora simplemente veían el atardecer, el Mayor recomponiéndose lentamente, grabando a fuego los nombres de los caídos, mientras el castaño simplemente se hundía en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, desconectándose levemente del mundo exterior

Issei se levantó y se fue, dejando a Aogiri ahí, el Mayor miro la silueta del castaño alejándose, preguntándose vagamente porque no tomo el comentario del Coronel más en serio, tal vez porque estaba demasiado orgulloso del avance que todos los reclutas habían mostrado o porque todos lo estaban presionando, pero sea lo que fuera, no volvería a ignorar algún comentario del castaño en el futuro...


End file.
